Taisaku
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Living up to the cliché was all that was known. But all adventures have a twist. Its just seems his is worse then anyone else's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Sighing. That's all that was done nowadays it seemed. This sort of thing just didn't suit him. He didn't have patience, he didn't like talking with others, aside from a select few. Most would call him anti-social. He would just call them idiots in return.

Training. That's another thing that seemed to take most of his day up. He didn't need it, the people he was trying to teach sure as hell did. But back to his previous musing, he didn't want to do it. What he did want to do was go drown out the annoying pestering of his peers with some good ole' sake, but sadly, that was one thing that didn't take up any time of his day. Shame really, all that sake going to waste on the higher ups. Sigh. That was all that was left for him to do...again.

He leveled his bokken at the man standing before him. Another recruit thinking he was hot stuff, and could take him on already. He wasn't the head trainer for nothing. Though he would have rather of been nothing. Then he could get to that sake, and not be bored by this any longer. The man lunged, his bokken raised parallel to his head. Typical stance of those who thought they knew more then they did. He waited until the man swung, a vertical slice towards his head. He sidestepped, and swung after his opponent had missed. Catching him in the chest. Not a serious hit. But due to his profound strength his opponent was launched a good five feet back and collapsed to his knees trying to catch the wind that was just knocked out of him.

"Another lesson to be had there. If you can read your opponents, you can easily evade and then have any attack you choose thanks to him being off guard. Now then. Anybody else think they can land a strike on me?" If he was stuck as the head trainer then he might as well whip these sorry bastards into proper shape. He brushed a silver strand of hair out of his face.

"Well, if no one else has the balls to try me, then we are done. You are all dismissed." His trainees, all twenty-two of them stood and gave him the customary salute. A closed fist striking the left side of the chest. He returned it. And watched as they all flooded out the small doorway to the barracks down the way. He followed a short time later pausing to look at the moon. Judging by its position it was around 1:30. In the morning, the recruits had to get up at 6:00am every morning, so they probably hated him. But he could live with that. It was too late for him to try to sneak any sake out of the bosses stash. So he sighed, again. And walked towards his quarters.

The next morning, the routine started again. He, walking the trainees through the steps, and they hating him in silence. It continued as it always did. Him sighing a lot, and they, hating him all the more. "Kaizoe-sama!" Snapped out of his thinking, he turned, and saw Kishoukachi, or just Kachi as he had come to call her, running towards him. She stopped a few steps short, out of breath, probably having run from the Shuhan's office, about a mile away.

"What is it Kachi?" he asked after her breathing had slowed.

"I have a message from the Shuhan. He has a request for you."

He scoffed."I doubt it was just a 'request' that asshole is too damn arrogant to just ask."

"You know you shouldn't speak of him that way..." Kachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, since I have to go, you get to watch my trainees."

She flushed at that. "B-But, what about what happened last time?"

He laughed. "No worries, as much as I hate them this group is a lot more mannered." He turned and yelled, "Listen up! Kishoukachi here is going to watch over you for a little bit, listen to her or I will kick every single one of your asses! Got it?!"

"Yes, sir!" They yelled back in unison, immediately getting back to their practices.

He turned back to Kachi. "See? Nothing to it. Yell at them and they'll listen. Behave yourself now." He got a running start before taking a leap, leaving a yelling Kachi behind. Now to go do one of his least favorite things. See his brother...

He stood there in a waiting lounge of sorts, with the secretary. Rin, was her name. He still thought there was something going on between his brother and the secretary, and judging by the smells on her, he was right. He smirked a little at that. "Okay, Kaizoe-sama, Sessh-I mean The Shuhan will see you now." He walked by her through the overly large oak doors into the 'throne-room'.

He stopped before his brother and stared right back at the gaze his brother was behind. "You rang...?"

His brother gazed for a few more seconds, before speaking. "Yes, I called you here for a good reason." His voice still didn't know anything beyond flat.

"And that reason is...?"

The Shuhan went silent for a moment. "I have a mission request for you."

"Hot-damn, why didn't you say so?!" He had the smirk back.

"Cause after the last missions events I'm rather weary of sending you on another one that you may blunder again."

"Hmph." He had nothing to say of it, and didn't want to think of it again. He had spent too much time on that already. "Well, what is it then?"

The stare down continued for a few more seconds, until the Shuhan sighed. That seemed to happen to a lot of people around here...

"We have a request for you from." He raised his brow. "Hm, I didn't expect it to be from such a high place." Even if he was the leader, reading requests for others without that person in attendance was taboo.

Trying to quell his impatience..."Well? What is it?"

"It's from the King of Akairando."

He stopped being impatient all at once. He didn't have a response to it at first. Akairando was the second most powerful country in the world. Getting a request for something from their king...was, well, more then he expected.

Gathering his wits quickly, he replied: "What does he want?"

He watched the Shuhan's eyes scanning the rest of the letter. "How typical...seems none of the royalty in this world can manage to keep theirs without having them taken..."

"Well...?" The impatience was back.

"He wants you to rescue his daughter."

"Dammit. I hate this kinds of missions."

"As do we all. It seems the only use for our forces anymore is to live up to this, story time cliche." Voice never wavering off of dead flat. "You may take one other with you. Try not to tarnish our name this time as well. Dismissed."

Giving the salute, Kaizoe left the room heading for where he had first got the message.

As soon as he was in shouting distance, "Kachi! Guess what?! Your coming with me!"

After he had closed the distance Kachi responded. "What was that? Going with you where?"

"To live up to the ninja cliche of course. We get to go rescue some snobby royal girl."

A/N Well, first thing from me in quite awhile. The whole ninja thing may seem all to used around here, but I have an entirely different point to the story later on, I promise. The ninja thing is needed to get the story rolling though. And to make sure you know, this is Inuyasha still. Most of the names I used are titles. But I dropped some hints so you should have caught on. :p


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh. Good god. Yet again? It wasn't out of boredom, she had long gotten past that. Not fear either, she had gotten over that as well, more like impatience. Who knows how long she had been stuck in this same room. Far too long, but there wasn't anything she could do really. Aside from...she felt it coming, involuntarily. Sigh. Dammit...

* * *

  


They were ready, armed with an assortment of weapons and rope, pretty much equipment to face anything they could come across. Both dressed in clothing associated with peasants, they didn't want to draw attention, but they also brought along the usual dark clothing associated with ninja. The name had long escaped him, but he didn't care, they worked well, and that's all he needed to know about them.

"Ready to hit it?" He turned towards Kachi.

"As ready as I figure I can be." she replied. "Sure we have everything? I've gone with you quite a few times before, and you always manage to forget something."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm one of the best for a reason. Let's go." He took off at a steady jog. Kachi followed. They continued at that pace for a few minuets until Kaizoe suddenly stopped. Kachi stopped by his side. "What is it?"

He stood silent for a moment before he said: "I forgot my sword..."

Kachi didn't really have a response to that. "Really now, how did you get promoted to the head trainer? Go get it..." She sighed and sat on a nearby stump. This girl they were going after was in trouble...

* * *

Humph. She had come up with a new word to use in place of a sigh. It was working wonders. She now had something to do. This would entertain her for a few hours...

* * *

Racing through the trees, covering about a mile every three minuets or so. It had been like this for a few hours. They were supposed to meet with the king of Akairando before they proceeded to go after his daughter. He looked over at Kachi. He was surprised she could keep up. Granted she was partial demon like himself, but he didn't expect her to be as quick as him. But upon a closer look he could see she was breathing quite a bit harder then himself. And her face was partially flushed. She need to rest. He wouldn't mind one himself.

He saw a small clearing up ahead, he started slowing down before he got there as to show Kachi what his plan was without actually speaking. He landed, slowing his momentum with a few steps. Kachi landed beside him. It took her a second to catch her breath. "Why. Are we stopping..." Still out of breath.

He smiled she was trying to keep up with him, but she couldn't. That was one of the things he liked about her. Her stubbornness. "It's obvious your tired. We've been running for a few hours, and truth be told, I could use a good soaking."

"And just where do you suggest we take a bath?"

"Come on now, I know you have a good nose like I do. Take a whiff. You'll notice."

He went about finding a good spot to sit down for awhile, a good tree to lean on perhaps. He heard a small 'oh' sound from Kachi's direction, and he smiled again. She didn't rely on her nose often, but whenever she was around him, he made sure to emphasize the use of it.

He headed towards the hot springs after dropping off all of his gear at the tree he had selected. Taking off his jinbei and undershirt as he went. He stood at the waters edge for a few moments, reaching behind his head to undo his hair, which at almost all times hangs down his back in a large braid. He didn't like to have it flowing around like a woman's, which is why he left it in the braid all the time. But he couldn't bring himself to cut it.

"You should just leave it down like that. It looks better on you than that braid." Kachi had appeared to his left.

He scoffed at that. "Not a chance. I like having it long like this, but to have it flowing around? Nah, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, but I bet that if I think it looks better then a few others will as well. I'm not a woman for show you know."

He scoffed again, stripping himself completely and jumping into the springs. Kachi just smiled. Before undressing and jumping in herself.

* * *

Greg was getting annoying, staring at her...like it was a challenge or something. Greg was the crack in the ceiling. She'd done a number of things to pass time. There were two hundred and forty three cracks on the ceiling. Not including Greg. Anything to ease the boredom.

* * *

They had long since gotten out of the hot springs and were now sitting around a fire leaning against the tree that had been chosen earlier. Kachi was flush against his side asleep with his arm around her shoulders. She had told him to wake her up in a few hours so they could get going again. But, he had decided that allowing her to get enough sleep was more important then meeting any king. No matter who it was.

He didn't like to get sentimental, but he had the time, and with Kachi pretty much dominating his senses at the moment due to her proximity to him, he couldn't help but think back. A good sixteen or seventeen years it had been already since he had met her.

Flashback

This was back in the most recent war that had involved his brothers shinobi. They had been hired by the larger of the two factions, that was how it usually went. Highest bidder had their services. He had been attached to one of the infantry units that basically went around and attacked villages to drop the enemies morale. He had never bothered to get involved in the actual killing of civilians. Didn't sit right with him. He only fought if any of the enemy infantry confronted his unit. He also didn't try to stop them from killing the civilians either. Elderly people, children, it made no difference to him. He just stayed away from it altogether.

But at one village the commander of the unit he was with had a message for him. Thus he had to go into the village itself to get it. He had to walk by the merciless killings and the like in order to get to the commander. He arrived at the commanders little headquarters, basically a hut he had taken over from the villagers. There were ten soldiers about fifteen feet away in the process of killing some people. The commander was one of them over there. So he approached asking for the note of his. The commander handed it to him and turned back to his business. He turned around as well, usually he just ignored what he saw, but as he was turning he glimpsed a flash of silver. He was going to just disregard as the reflection of light off a sword or something, but curiosity got the better of him. He took a step to the side as to see past the man in from of him. There were about six people surrounded by the soldiers about to be killed. All normal looking except one. She was a little girl of about two years. But what really got his attention was her hair. It was a bright silver. Just as his was. Though the unit he was with didn't know that. He always had coverings on his head to prevent them from seeing his hair. And his ears on top of that. Humans hated demons more then anything, so he kept a low profile. He contemplated just leaving and not doing anything to arouse suspicion towards himself.

When it was the little girls turn to be executed, he called to the commander. "Stop. We don't need to kill this little girl." His own safety be damned. He was going to stop it, at least this once.

The commander at this turned towards him. "What are you fucking crazy? This little girl is a demon, you can tell by her hair and the small ears on top her head.. We should kill this one before she has the chance to become powerful and challenge us."

He was about to swing and end the girls life but Kaizoe grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I said leave her alone..."

The commander ripped his arm from Kaizoe's grip. "What? Are you sympathizing with her? We should kill you too for that!" He nodded at the nine soldiers. They started advancing towards him.

He really didn't want it to end up like this, but he had no choice. He unsheathed his katana.

"If what you want is death, then come here. I'll grant it to you."

The soldiers hesitated for a moment. "What are you doing? Kill him goddammit!" The commander yelled at them. They still didn't move closer. Attacking a shinobi who had his sword drawn with the intention to kill wasn't something they wanted to do.

"Dammit! I'll do it my fucking self then!" The commander charged at him. He swung at Kaizoe. A vertical slice. Kaizoe side stepped and swung a horizontal swing at him. Not even waiting for the mans slice to be over he swung back. No holds barred, he swung with all his strength. His katana didn't slow down in the slightest. Cutting straight through sword, armor, flesh, bone, and then armor again without trouble. The chest and head of the commander fell opposite his waist with a large flash of blood spurting everywhere. Parts of glinting metal followed him. The remains of his sword. Surprised look still on his face, he hit the ground with two thuds. As his waist and legs balanced for a second before following him to the ground.

"If any of you wish for the same thing, then attack me." They were all wearing shocked looks on their face. Backing away slowly.

He advanced towards them, and their slow retreat turned into a full out run. He stopped following them. Sheathing his sword as he turned back to the little girl. She was staring at him. Not even phased by the death around her, the bodies immediately surrounding her and the two parts of the commanders body. He walked up to her and crouched. He knew she couldn't understand him. Too young. But he spoke anyway. "Are you alright?" Silence was his answer. As he expected. He was about to ask again when he heard the surprised shouts of a group of soldiers. "He's killed the commander!!"

Dammit. He was hoping he'd have a bit more time. They were surrounding him already. He turned back to the girl. "Do you want to come with me?" Whether it was intentional or just random movements of a toddler, she nodded. He picked her up. Holding her back in one arm and legs in the other.

The soldiers were advancing slowly. As he would have expected them to. They had probably guessed he was a demon already. No human could cut through a man like that. He looked around surveying his options for escape. A hut to his left. He got a running start and leaped over the soldiers to the roof of the hut, and to the ground again. Running at a dead sprint as soon as he hit the ground. He left them behind in no time.

This was the last mission he'd have for almost twenty years. Killing the commander of the unit you were assigned to was against the rules so much, that the only thing that kept Kaizoe alive was the fact his brother was the Shuhan...

* * *

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kachi shifting in her sleep, mumbling about something or another. He smiled. Saving her was probably one of the few decent things he'd done in his life. He leaned his head to the side resting it on top of hers and closing his eyes. He was tired after all.

chapend


End file.
